A Goblet For the Queen
by ItachiSLucius
Summary: The turmoil and light that had beheld the Gods of Olympus and the Underworld was about to be broken and fractured, for something unforeseen had changed. (MadaNaru) *Republished*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing ownage of nothing.

 **Quick note: Okay so, this is not my best stuff, it took me 3 weeks to write, but god damn it I'm proud of it. Nonetheless it is based on Greek Mythology pretty heavily too, however, that does not mean all of this is accurate.**

 **Warnings: Unbeta'd as usual.**

* * *

Twas a long time ago that Olympus was blessed with the sun's grace. The very Gods were doubtful that they would ever see the light again. For their King, the High God Hashirama was in continual mourning with the loss of his son to thieves from the underworld, his temperament had become a very test to the bravest Gods and Goddesses. His very glare froze the ground he stared upon, thunder was a tribulation to his thoughts, lightning lit the sky with his pain, the rain poured, neverending with his sorrow. Although they attempted to placate the grieving King no one came out successful. As such it had been this way, years upon years, nearly a hundred now, and while the mortal realm had been blessed with good weather Olympus was in no such luck. Many a God had set themselves the task of finding the stolen child, man now, they knew.

The underworld had never been blessed with such fortune, as they had for the last hundred years. The very hidden Gods were in joyous spirits from their benevolent Rulers. Their King a man who had been a ruthless and cold for years endless until he had been blessed with an infatuation with a young beauty born of the Underworld. The God's of the underworld had rejoiced at the union, for who would have thought their cruel Ruler of Death would have found himself enchanted by the beauty that was the kindest soul the underworld had ever held place to.

He was a sun within the dank caverns, a song echoing and slicing through the pained screams of the damned, a kindness in a place of pain and sorrow. He was love in the face of death himself.

However, the turmoil and light that had beheld the Gods of Olympus and the Underworld was about to be broken and fractured, for something unforeseen had changed.

* * *

The smell of ripe pomegranate was rich at this time of day, as constant as the cycle of the sun. The many God's and Goddesses outside smiled at the constant for it represented their newfound happiness and content for the past hundred years. As it was the Queen of the underworld burning incense for once more, as he did every day at high sun. As such it had become ritual for all the given God's of the underground to gather to talk and meet at high sun. On occasion, the Prince's would join them in their festivity. However uncommon that was.

Within the palace walls the Queen himself, was busy, not of anything of great importance, however, in his mind it was something of a relaxation, something his ever tense husband needed more of. Together they sat on rugs of fur, while the Queen Naruto brushed his husband's ever mused hair by the fire. Little sighs of contentment from the Lord of the Underworld did echo throughout the halls on occasion alongside the soft humming from his husband.

"You're very tense today my love, has something stirred to cause you such grief?" The Queen spoke in his gentle rasp and concerned tone. The man leaning upon his lap sighed wearily and rose from his comforted place.

"It is Olympus, they never cease to accuse me with false accusations." The Queen frowned at this his pale lips losing their smile, and a grim line of irritation befell him, he was not a God born of Olympus nor was he considered worthy of their meetings because of his minimal role in the Underworld, hence he harbored no compassion for Olympus itself. That, was of course discluding what they put his husband through with their cruel and unjust words. It had only gotten worse throughout the years and hence his agitation towards the so called 'holy-God's' grew ever fast.

"Surely their anger has not grown?" His husband gave a deep snort at the question his eyes narrowed in disdain at the very thought of his former family, as they always did. Naruto nearly laughed at the sight, however, with the stifled mood he dared not, there was a time and place.

"Grown, exponentially. They still believe me to be a thief. Of what I am unsure, they simply accuse me." 'How ungracious! Do they not consider how he suffers?!' The now angry Queen thought to himself an anger burning for the sake of his husband. While never having met the Gods of Olympus himself, he had spoken to many God's throughout the Underground of their behavior, one such God having been Shisui; his son's best friend in all respects, who had called them conceited, which was enough for him to harbor a dislike for them. However, it was their bias towards Madara and their people that drove him to anger within the privacy of his chambers.

"Well, I've had quite enough of their behavior towards you, indeed towards all of us, and I intend to put a stop to it!" He spoke plainly, not leaving so much as a hint of his anger hidden. Madara regarded him with both a look of amusement and to his embarrassment, lust.

"Have I ever told you are the most desirable when your anger is as righteous as your beauty?" Barely spearing his husband a glance he turned and reached a hand out to the table, his clawed fingernails grasping the forbidden fruit lying within the golden horn grasping an apple, even as his husband's hand grasped his, and he felt kisses being placed softly upon his near translucent skin. Careful he brought the apple before his face as to gaze into the crimson shine it held. Then, he crushed it with his one hand, the sweet juices flowing fast and down his arm, the fruit of the apple turning brown quickly with exposure to the air.

"Come my sons." He spoke harshly, slightly impatient, eager to begin his play upon the God's who disparaged the people of his realm for simply being born in the Underworld and not Olympus, he had every intention to prove his people's worth now. Quickly there rose two columns of fire as his two son's appeared in the dining room, unsure of their Mother's motive. His eldest, Itachi, regarded him with a smile, and a pleasant aura, while his youngest Sasuke gave him a glare that harbored much suspicion.

"Mother, for what do you summon us?" Itachi spoke kindly his eyes compassionate as they rested on his parents familiar embrace.

"Indeed, you never ask for our presence at high sun." Sasuke added, voice plain while his eyes sparkled with a fire that made Naruto frown at his son's distrust.

"My son's I am sure you have heard the falsities that the Olympians are spouting in your Father's name?" They both gave a brief nod.

"Well, my son's I have a plan to deal with such accusations. Hashirama has irritated me enough for several millennia yet, and I have not yet been graced with his company. So, I intend to find what they have so foolishly lost and return it, henceforth clearing both my husbands name alongside our residents of the Underground. To do so, I will be bringing you alongside me to the mortal realm." His voice grew in volume as he spoke, and by the time he had finished his breath had nearly completely escaped him. His children looked to each other with stone faces of surprise as their Father wore. They of course, were very much their Father's children.

"How do you plan to accomplish this my love? The mortal's will know for sure you are not one of them." Madara spoke, skeptical at his husband's plan and sanity at this point. Both his son's looked towards their Father in silent agreement, concerned for their Mother.

"Do not doubt me, I assure you I do indeed know how to operate my own plans dear husband." Naruto spoke, aware that his family was staring at him as if he were mad, when in fact he was aware of what he was saying. He grabbed a fresh pomegranate from the table and twirled it slowly in his hand eyeing it carefully for any flaws in its skin.

"What do you have in mind Mother?" Sasuke added in, voicing his fellows thoughts, cautious of his Mother's bland tone of voice and venomous eyes.

"My fruit are made ensnare and corrupt souls so that they will lust for sin itself. So my family I ask you this, is there not a God of Harvest on Olympus? For if Minato doth rule the sky he stands dominion over the mortal realm, the fruit born there could turn one's body and soul mortal, which is why the mortals speak in fear of Olympus's fruit. You my sons will steal this fruit for me, and we shall walk upon the mortal soil." It was the youngest that showed an interest at his Mother's plan, always having been interested in the mortal realm. His brother noticed this with his keen eyes but held fast his words of caution, aware that opposing his younger was a dangerous game when not in the right setting.

Madara himself, only regarded his husband carefully, worry alongside intrigue present on his face.

Itachi stood rigid beside his brother, uncertain. It was not uncommon knowledge that their Mother tended to act out through emotions rather than thought, charging blindly forward without considering the risks. He knew not what to think about the current events, however, it was clear to him that regardless of his distaste for the mortal world he would have to go with his Mother and brother if only to make sure they did not do anything brash. His Father was fortunate, he reasoned, he did not have such a monumental task, as he would be required to stay in the Underworld with their absence.

"Do you know what they seek? Naruto, there is too little information, I know I cannot sway your mind, but please heed my words, there is far too much at stake for such an expedition. You are a Queen, my Queen, how ever will I cope should I lose you to the Styx? A mortal's life is fleeting, and death regards them with his eyes wide and ready, you know he would spare me no mercy should you fall by his hand. You would be lost." With eyes having softened from the impassioned speech, the Queen reached up a tender hand and caressed his husband's cheek, a soft glowing smile alit on his face. The King leaned into the touch and held the hand in place, a dark frown displaying his discontent, worry playing at his normally hard eyes.

"Oh my love, should this prove to be a fatal journey I will gladly do so to clear the name of our people once more, again, and again, until Olympus regards us with eyes unhindered by prejudice. If my life is a sacrifice necessary for equality I will freely give it to Indra myself. My conviction lays true, and I will not allow this prejudice to continue any longer. Should Indra reap my soul I will trust you and our son's to defend my cause." With such conviction present, the Ruler of Death did step away from his husband, swayed by his words in part, but not without grievance.

"Should Indra take you from me, I will do more than defend your honor to the Gods of Olympus. I will strike my pain into their very core, make them understand it was they who drove you to action, and hence drove me to madness." Crossing his arms over his chest, he spoke this with assurance, as he would a proclamation. Staring at his foolish Queen with something only lovers could name. In answer, Naruto brushed his lips upon his husband's cheek in comfort.

"That will not be necessary, as it will not come to pass." Now confident he had placated his husband the blond Queen turned to his sons. "Go, find us three perfect apple's from the first tree you find, and we will ascend to the mortal realm together." The King stayed silent as his son's left, his eyes regarding only his beautiful Queen who now looked determined at his choice, something Madara knew he could not interfere with, the control he held in such high regard slipping from him as he looked at his Queen's face, and he knew. All the power and control in the world would mean nothing if he could not see those blue eyes, so a like the sky, shine in joy.

The fruit was sweetened, much like the food of the Underworld, yet there was no doubt that it had been made by mortal hand and soil, for it tasted of sin and tragedy. As expected, for did a mortal's life carry anything else?

The Queen remained undisturbed, expected even for the near sour taste of the fruit as he ate. His sons wore twin looks of disgust and kept their eyes on the wine glasses sitting on the table before them. Madara regarded his children with great amusement, aware that the fruit must indeed taste horrid. The Queen finished his last bite and awaited the levitation that would take them to the mortal world.

"I love you Madara." He spoke to his husband just before he felt himself loose sight of the Underworld and a bright light encompassed his vision.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Queen opened his eyes once more he saw he was lying upon the grass of some large rolling hills overlooking a large city, for a moment he could not help but stare at the austere sight before him. Of course having been raised in the Underworld he had never seen the mortal realm, nor Olympus itself having been been born as a lower God. The sight before him did steal his breath from him, he had never even felt the sun upon his skin or seen the marble white structures that dominated the higher realms.

Standing, he felt his indigo chiton slip down over his legs once more settling as it was meant to, smoothing and gracefully flowing around his feet, however his chlamys had fallen from his shoulders, he adjusted the violet cloth so it settled comfortably over his right shoulder once more. Noting that how in such lighting the indigo of his chiton complemented that of his chlamys near perfectly.

His hair brushing against his bare neck was a surprise, as he found a warmth from it. Grasping a braided section of hair in his hand he noticed that in the light of the sun it appeared as a pale blond instead of the dirt blond he was used to from the dim Underworld. The laurel gold semi-circlet holding most of his hair high and away from his face was warm where it rested on his head, a pleasant feeling altogether.

The very air was different this air felt more freshened as if he had been breathing in only moisture until this point.

Unsure at the directions his thoughts were deviating into, he turned to look at his son's the two of them shakily standing, Itachi managed it first his dark red and long palla falling back to his feet. One side of his chest being openly displayed as it normally was. The golden ivy deigned circlet wrapping around the underside of his head shone brightly against his dark grey tinted hair. He looked the part of a God mortalized, and Naruto nodded to himself, approving.

Sasuke rubbed at his bare shoulder and his partly exposed chest as he rose, wincing as he did so. The short indigo dyed palla he wore was short and hardly covered his upper thighs with its fabric, however it wrapped around his frame and draped over his shoulder as it should, for which Naruto was quite pleased about. It was a common trial within their household to get the youngest to wear anything at all, were Sasuke slightly older it would not be an issue but as it was he had one more year before he could get away with his flippancy. Nearly sixteen years old, Sasuke had almost reached his God Maturity, and it was just a source of pride for the Queen as it had been when his older brother had reached his God Maturity before him. Naruto could only smile at the thought, though he ignored the slight moisture in his eyes.

"Mother, you look radiant." Itachi spoke, and though Naruto was not taken by honest tone of voice he feigned flattery nonetheless, it was so rare he had the chance to see his first born, so it was a welcome change from the passing greetings in the halls.

"How do you expect us to find the Olympion object exactly? It is not as if you have a map." Sasuke discarded any formalities, brash and cruel as he always made sure he was, following his Father's example unfortunately. Naruto gave his son a belittling stare, unamused by his child's rude inquiry and blatant disrespect for him as a Mother. Itachi also gave his little brother a glare, at which point the now mortal Queen turned towards Thebes for no one could get through to Sasuke except Itachi, even the surrounding Gods of the Underground were aware of this.

"I do have a plan Sasuke, believe you me, however, you rise a fair point, which is why I had Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji craft me an amulet of blood and gold in order to find Hashirama's desire, whatever that may be." As to exemplify this, he held up a sting made of twine with a fine eye centerpiece of the frozen blood of Cerberus forming the iris encased inside thin gold.

For all of his tactics Sasuke stood rigid having not expected such cunning planning from his Mother. The eldest only smiled, aware that his Mother's craft was far more then it seemed. Warrior as he once was his Mother had taught him that unexpected actions often lead to confusion which if used correctly could be used as an easy win upon one's opponent, Sasuke simply had not been taught yet.

"How, did you get the very God and Goddesses of vengeance to craft a necklace to seek someone or something we know not?" Sasuke asked, in an incredulous manner.

"My child, the Hyuuga's may track anyone they desire easily, not necessarily for vengeance, if there is a desire for someone or something to be found even by another God they may do so." Naruto spoke reverently, with the tone of his voice which made him an aware ruler, as he remembered every God or Goddess in his Kingdom. Something his sons would have to learn eventually, in three or five thousand years or so, he was still a young Ruler after all.

Catching something interesting in his sights from the very corner of his eyes, he moved toward it, curious now, as it seemed to be far away from Thebes unusually so. It nearly looked to be abandoned, and while he was not the most inquizitive person, even he found a desire to look closer at the mystery. It appeared to be a hut of some sort, made of cobblestones, and pictured behind a surroundment of tall grass and weeds. In honesty it looked as if it was secluded out of the city purposefully which struck confusion into the young Queen's mind.

Gesturing for his son's to follow, he moved towards the small hut slipping the Pendent of Vengeance upon his neck as he did so. The feel of warm grass brushing against his ankles and legs was an unfamiliar one, however not at all unwelcome as it was entirely new, a contrast to the cold and damp of the Underworld.

"Why are we venturing to an old hut? Should we not descend into the city?"

"Now Sasuke, have patience, the mortal realm is said to harbor many mystery's in their stone, and mystery's little brother as you shall learn, are found in the most austere of places." Itachi placated, his voice soft as it was when teaching his brother a lesson, strangely, Naruto found this charming.

Interestingly the line his eldest had preached had come from his own lips first, as a word of wisdom when Itachi had been but a mere boy, encouraging an adventurous side to his son he had not been pry to before. Not wanting to impose upon the lesson his eldest was teaching Naruto stayed silent as his children spoke in hushed tones behind him.

They come to the cottage -hut?- and stare for a few moments, it was impressive the caveing stone structure still stood, in complete truth. Although there is a different air about it the likes of which Naruto could not pinpoint, it was nothing like he has ever seen, common perhaps in the mortal realm? Regaining himself, he moved to the door and knocked, if there is anywhere to begin perhaps this is the right place, he looked to his youngest aware that he would be displeased his his choice. He is not proven wrong as he has only a moment to see his youngest eyes roll in exasperation before the door is opened.

"Καλημέρα." He greets to the man who had opened the door. Although, he looks quickly there is something to the man that he recognizes, it's vague, but undoubtedly there.

"Likewise, can I help you?" The tall man says in a bored tone, clearly not expecting guests, nor welcoming them. His eye shifts and he has a fake smile planted underneath the cloth of blue he wears over his face, the eye he has open showing this clearly. Not entirely grasping what his mind finds familiar he assesses the man for a moment, lean, well built, lazy, tense. A veteran perhaps? Someone who had seen conflict and battle on many occasions. The silver of his hair, Naruto notices, is a mere deception for the area around his eyes are clear of any form of wrinkle as mortals get from their age progressing.

"Hello, I do believe I've heard of you." Itachi speaks politely as he always has, and inclines his head with a smile respectfully. The man at the door stands taller.

"Oh? And how may that be?" The man asks, something dark and defensive lurks underneath the bored drawl of his voice. It is clear to Naruto that the man is an outcast of the city, he would question as to why, however, he daren't be so rude, it would be disrespectful of a man of his power.

"You are Kakashi, Sakumo's son, a hero's trainer, said to be blessed with a power from the Gods themselves which grants you privilege to see potential for a hero to be born, granted by the Muses, or so told. I wonder Kakashi, does any of this rumor prove true?" Slightly proud at his son's keen remembrance of a man he has never met, Naruto indulges a secret smile before he formulates a quick plan of his own, something that would serve all of their ends in one moment.

"Ah, most yes, although blessed is a stressed term in my opinion, I was a hero's trainer, however, I hold no prowess over the stars, I cannot see a true hero as rumor foretells." The Queen eyes the man keenly, the plan he had been thinking of being replaced quickly in his mind. "Every hero I trained died because of my foolish misconceptions."

"Let us test this then." He adds to the conversation, setting sway his plan of careful manipulation. Kakashi, son of Sakumo, regards him silently his eye narrowed. Carefully he continues on. "I suggest a wager." He begins. "Should you prove not able to train my youngest son in the art of heroism I will gift to you the gold upon my head. Should you succeed however, you will be indebted to me a favor which you cannot refuse." The tall man, regards him carefully, his eye resting on the gold circlet upon his head, before he nodded slowly, swayed by the money he would need to leave this city.

"How long will you permit?" Kakashi asks, Naruto smiles thinly at him, the spark of challenge is forcing his fingers into jitters, excitement racing through his blood.

"Three weeks, if my son is proven a hero, the favor you will owe me is a large one, son of Sakumo, I do not offer deals lightly." He clarifies. It was imperative that the man understand the situation, for although the Queen was known to be generous, he would curse any man who defied him. A factor of his personality that had drawn his husband to him when they had first met.

Kakashi does little more then incline his head ever so slightly as agreement. Naruto gave him an appreciative grin before he inclined his head towards Sasuke, gesturing him forward.

"My youngest Sasuke." He introduced quickly, a smile in place glad for the opportunity that they had been presented his hand on Itachi's bare shoulder he introduced him as his eldest in a similar manner. Kakashi smiled, judging by the tilt of his eye. "I myself am Naruto, pleasure Son of Sakumo."

"Forgive me Naruto, you seem quite young to have two children of their age?" Kakashi spoke, an inquisitive glance at his frame, seemingly judging just how old the Queen was.

Sasuke, scowled at the man, his posture stiffening, and his eyes becoming hard. However, despite his clear indication of insult, he turned his eyes away, and kept far from action, something Naruto was glad for. Itachi for his part showed no signs of anything other than minor curiosity, regarding Kakashi's closed eye with interest, yet not questioning its scar, nor its reason for being closed. The Queen himself was hardly going to irritate the man with inquiry's of his own. He only shook his head at the man's question, he knew very little of how the mortals aged, but he knew their life to fragile and their souls weak things easily reaped by Indra, it was nothing substantial enough to even formulate a response.

There was a sudden crash, the area around them filled the sound with the broken smash of a stone bowl. The God of Necromancy, looked to the sliver haired man in front of him with raised eyebrows, as it was obvious the sound had come from his hut. To his credit the man showed no trace of shock or embarrassment, he did however sigh loudly before turning to look inside the small dwelling.

"Jiraiya, are you planning to destroy my house?" A bustling, and the sound of heavy footsteps came towards the door. Before the daunting visage of a tall white haired man hardly wearing any clothing whatsoever, only wearing a small green palla which hardly covered his unspeakables, nevermind his thighs. The Queen gave him a Mother's glance, disapproving his choice. Although it was clear the unknown man was or had been a warrior, even with his older appearance his frame still held much of its muscle, and he stood tall and proud, a stance he could recognize anywhere, a sharp scar only made by a blade was on his shoulder jagged and healed rough.

The man, who Kakashi had grudgingly referred to as Jiraiya. Was sending stern glances towards Itachi and Sasuke, his lips thinned in distrust. Naruto had to smile at the harsh display as the man's shoulders tensed, warrior indeed, he was impressed. The tall man's eyes fell upon the Queen, and he gave a brief appreciative glance for the figure and appearance of power the man gave off, the twitch of his mouth was in recognition to this fact. Naruto read all of this from the man's obvious signs.

"Did my ears deceive me Kakashi? Or are you truly attempting to teach heroism again?"

"Yes, I've been given an interesting offer for my… services. Jiraiya, this is Naruto." He gestured to the blond who spared a glance, but little more, although a coy smile slipped onto his face for but a moment. Kakashi then of course turned to the two silent boy's behind the hidden Queen. "-and they are his children, Itachi and Sasuke, the latter being my newest student." He explained, the larger man lifted his chin a moment sweeping his gaze over Sasuke, before grunting.

"He seems to have potential. Let us pray to the God's your eye grant us good fortune this time instead of the bad luck it has presented us thus far." Jiraiya spoke with a light tone, smiling with mirth at Kakashi, who only sighed.

"Well kid, let us see if you can pass a basic test shall we?" This time the silver haired man turned to Sasuke, his one eye glinting with something akin to cruelty, however, if that was the case Naruto did not concern himself with it, after all his husband could be quite ruthless in his training -whence he got around to it that is.- it was the remark about the trainers eye that peaked his interest.

"Eye Kakashi? Is this the gift of the God's my son spoke of?"

"Ah, as I said earlier, hardly a gift. Have you heard of the Eye of Insight?" For but a mere moment, there was a flash within the God of Curses eyes did shine with something that could only be born of the Underworld, nefarious glint and a cruel twist upon his mouth.

"Indeed…. Well I trust you to start teaching my son what you know, needn't concern yourself with the basic's he knows how to wield a blade and proper stance, he lacks in…" Thinking better on it, he continued. "Well, I'm sure you'll be able to aid his faults." He said, giving away nothing, and instead his attention strayed to the man that was Jiraiya, who stood just to the right of Kakashi's smaller figure.

"You were a warrior I presume? How would you fancy some practise?" He offered, smiling at the way the man tilted his head, judging subtle enough if he was actually capable of fighting. The man seened to find something acceptable for he straighten his back, and then descended the two steps and inclined his head in a gesture to follow.

Giving his youngest a final glance with a measured and particularly sharp stare, he did just that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothin'**

* * *

After having sparred with Jiraiya Naruto could not stop the large grin that had seeped onto his face, his eyes lit by the light only showing his joy more. It had been a long time since he had fought anyone who was not his son, and it was refreshing to fight someone who had more experience on the battlefield. Now, the both of them were on their way to the abandoned arena Jiraiya had assured him would be used for his son's training. They had both connected, at least fundamentally over their experience in war -with a few minor obstructions of the truth from Naruto,- and were now speaking as familiars would have. To the Queen this was a strange occurrence indeed, being friendly with a mortal -human, he remembered,- was a near cirial experience. He doubted however, that his son's would indulge in the novelty as much as he.

He was proven right rather quickly, as Itachi looked over to him from where he was watching in the stands, a frown heavily carved onto his face, that for a moment Naruto worried that perhaps he shouldn't let Madara teach their son as much as he did. That expression was clearly one of his husbands more agitated ones, how his son managed to mimic it so near perfectly even though he and his Father barely shared any similarities was a marvel within itself. It was actually slightly touching. Patting Jiraiya's shoulder, he separated, and sat next to his slightly confused, rather agitated son.

"Mother, are you sure this is wise?" Itachi asked, very clearly masking what he honestly wanted to say behind his ever present polite front.

"Admittedly I am curious in regards to Kakashi's Eye Itachi, blessed or not, it is strange that he should be gifted something only known to being of the Underworld. However, that is not why we remain here. It is the man, Jiraiya, that caught my interest." He was given a cooling look, and a tense posture, not that he was expecting anything else mind. "Izuna mentioned him before, told me of the amazing Mountain Warrior who had taken ground with him in battle." To his credit the God of Madness and Nightmares barely raised an eyebrow at his words, however as someone who knew his son so well, it was obvious that he had stolen the words from his childs tongue with this revelation.

"I never would have imagined Izuna of all people to give such free praise. However-" At this Itachi's speech was interrupted by the arrival of a heavily panting, slightly slumped little brother. "Sasuke, are you well?" The long haired man asked, his voice only edging with concern. He was offered only a glare in response, as the youngest sat beside his Mother, slumping over onto the other bench in obvious exhaustion, the angry expression on his face however, betrayed something other than fatigue.

"That Kakashi… He has the Sharingan." Naruto merely raised his eyebrows, calm in front of the Future God of Blessed Death, his eyes of sympathy at his son's confusion did betray him however.

"I am aware. Rumor says it was granted by the Muses as your Brother says. Jiraiya informed me that it is indeed true, however, I can not fathom as to why they would do such a thing." He thought, still he could not find a sound reason for the Muses to bless the man so. Sasuke gave a grunt and sat tall once more.

"Who can fathom the mind of an Olympian?" He spat venomously, his lips curling into a sharp scowl. Eyes flickering dangerously, anger at supposed 'relatives' injustice showing clear. Neither he nor Itachi commented on the youngers lack of self control while speaking of the Olympians, harboring similar feelings. Instead they looked to the man with the singular Sharingan who had come up to them with a relaxed strolling pace.

"Ah, Kakashi, I don't suppose you know of a place for us to rest for the upcoming weeks?" Itachi asked calmly as he could muster with the angered atmosphere emanating from his little brother. Kakashi rolled his shoulders, and squared the older sibling with a calm however wary look.

"There's a small hut not to far from my own that Jiraiya uses when he is in Thebes, your family can stay there for the next few weeks, Jiraiya will simply have to cope with sharing quarters for a small time." Excluding nonchalance the silver haired mortal walked away rather quickly after that, seeming leaving the small family to sort their affairs in some privacy, which was appreciated.

"Mother, do not forget why we are here." Sasuke said, glaring rather pointedly, a gesture which was ignored.

"We will search in the morrow, I have no patience for such things today. Besides, you my dear son, have training first thing, you need good rest. I have a feeling you will have more expected of you by Kakashi in the upcoming weeks then your Father." His son did nothing to acknowledge his Mother's teasing words, and instead began walking back to Kakashi's small hut.

* * *

It was to be said, that although the concept was a simple one, finding something an Olympian had lost was no easy task, they had been in the mortal realm a week now, and the Queen was no closer to finding what he was searching for then when he had first arrived. Although his son's training was progressing faster than Kakashi had expecting, which did stroke his ego rather nicely, it also held promise for Sasuke once they returned home. However, his own journey was proving irritatingly difficult. Currently he found himself far removed from Thebes in a large valley which held several temples for the God's littered throughout. There was even one for his beloved husband which he had been tempted to enter and speak with the man, he decided against such action however, not willing to be swayed by his husband's longing and worried voice. It would be far simpler for him if he remained focus until he reached his goal, which he would have been should he have spoken to the Underlord.

Cursing his luck at finding nothing once more, he turned to go back whence he came, however, something caught his eye. The temple of Minato. He knew not what drew him to the impressive, yet smaller temple, although perhaps it was his strange uncharacteristic curiosity that had arisen most recently. He had never cared for the God of Harvest, nor did he now, yet something drew him to the place with an invisible tether. As he approached the steps of the marble structure he felt a warmth on his neck even through the fabric he wore, unsure he glanced down only to see the amulet glowing something bright. It seemed whatever had been stolen was near this temple, perhaps that was why he had been drawn to temple? Although no, he knew that would simply be too convenient, there was another reason for that altogether.

Understanding that now was not the time to focus on trivialities he decided to scope out the place to see if it came from an alternative place or person, or if whatever was lost was actually inside the temple itself. Although he knew himself to be an impressive individual, he was very acutely aware that he was far inferior to his son's in regard to noticing the small details, or tracking, knowing this he would have to get both of them here to take a look around.

He was also more than aware that he could not in fact enter the temple of Minato without him being recognized, which would cause complications none of them needed, Sasuke would have to go inside, he would be less likely to attract attention then his brother because his lack of God Maturity, he hadn't even come into his complete powers yet, therefore the annoying Olympians would not recognize him as Madara's son, though familiar he would be, they would be none the wiser. Besides, it was far from unlikely that the high family of the Underworld would turn themselves mortal, so they did have the suspension of disbelief to aid their secret, at least for now.

The temple, was a strange one. The design was normal as far as he could see, there were offerings placed both on the inside and upon the steps, of grain and vegetation as would be expected. However, there was more than he himself would consider normal as far as he was aware Minato was not given offerings during the spring often, and certainly not as much as was given here, there was also an abundance of rotting vegetables. That, was even more odd, did the mortals not consider it disrespectful to lay down dower grain to them? They did, he remembered Sasuke speaking about it once in hushed tones while they would sit in the Fields of the Underworld to bathe in stolen and corrupt sunlight. So why, he asked himself, was some of this grain and labored food spoiling, and why, was there such an abundance?

His brow furrowed in thought as he stared for a moment, yet nothing came to mind, Madara had not mentioned anything of the Olympians other than their complaints to him for his nonexistent crime, and Itachi hardly left the Underworld at all, so he was unlikely to hear anything of the God of Harvest. Perplexed, he turned to one of the mortals placing a small offering of wheat grain in a wicker basket upon the temple steps, her face contorted and eyes having shed many tears recently.

"Hello," He said, attempting to be casual about speaking to someone so obviously grieving. She turned to him, a polite smile in place that did not disguise the turmoil in her eyes, nor the panicked fluttering to her movements. "I do not mean to intrude, but might I ask why you shed such tears?" Compassion, he knew opened many doors, but here and now, he found himself genuinely curious, concerned for the dark spark beginning to glow within the young woman's eyes, and wanting to aid in someway. He pushed the impulse down with a force something fierce. Her panicked movements became far more distilled at his inquiry.

"My family, me and my parents, our farm is not doing well, stranger, no one's is anymore. It is as if the grain illness from a century ago has returned, only this time it won't stop, so many people are starving now… My family and I, we can hardly survive on what we've got. My Mother told me to come here to pray to the God Minato once more… I doubt it will do much good, look how many offerings have been lain; and still we are vexed with ill grain and rotten vegetables. The Gods must surely be upset!" She spoke hurriedly, her breaths becoming sharp sobbing by the end, and her hands shaking from her grief. Although, he was compelled to comfort her as he would his son's -would they let him- she moved away before he could, her small frame convolving with the force of her grief and uncertainty. Agitated by his impulse to aid the mortal, he pushed down the emotion quickly and smothered it with the knowledge he had acquired.

He was near certain now that whatever his husband had been accused of stealing dealt with the God of Harvest's foul mood, for as far as he was aware, Minato as a God was kind and generous, not cruel and neglectful, to the mortals at least.

Madara had mentioned as much once, in a fond voice, which had made his jealousy flare and burn at the kind tone of which he had spoken. Madara of course had snickered at his unreasonable reaction before explaining that; although his Brother was a simpering idiot who had fallen for Hashirama's flattery at first attempt, Minato was one of the only siblings Madara had in which he harbored a minor respect for.

It had cooled his jealousy only on the surface, and he was left with the roaring beast of uncertainty for a long while after, before he was reassured that his husband did not lust for the God of Agriculture. Even then he still held a small resentment for the God who had his husband smile over nothing on occasion. Even if he was well and capable of doing such a thing whenever he wished, that was the point, he was able to, and therefore should be the only one capable of such a thing, not an Olympian who was charmed by the false promises of love his little brother -Hashirama- provided him.

It was clear then, at least to him, that the God of Harvest was the one who had been allegedly crossed by Madara.

Of course the Ruler of Mortals was upset, he took no grievance upon his lovers with a turned eye, so that explained something at least, although it did not account for much else, for the question still asked was the one they had originally been at inquiry about: what had been stolen? More important then that, what had been so important to the God of Harvest that he would cause plague and grief amongst his subjects?

A question that would need answering later, for now however, he was compelled to ask his children for help in searching the temple and its grounds. Agitated, he turned back in the direction from whence he came, a Forest route connecting to Thebes for trading purposes.

His progress was halted however, by a plain looking man in a long grey palla, unlike Itachi's there was no fastenings on the side, which lay it open and a strong gust of air would tell all, Itachi's at least had strong clasps keeping it shut.

Naruto was not amused by this man, although judging by the tilt of his brow and the quirk in his lip the man found something appealing about him. The shift in his posture was telling, and the Queen's dislike increased. He found himself cursing his eldest son for putting him into this situation, his clothing differing greatly from his usual apparel.

Instead of his long and covering robes, he wore a short chiton of pure white that reached only to his thighs and hung loosely from his chest. His hair had been taken from its usual form as well, and instead of his usual messy braid it was held up and bundled loosely, at the back of his head in a cluster of tight curls held in place by an elegant piece of golden ivy, this bangs were back held away from his face loosely by two headpieces of gold laurel which were almost the same colour of his hair at this point. Overall, he looked like the God he was aware he was, however, such displays of his features were unnecessary in his view.

Itachi claimed him to look his age. He only hoped that to be a compliment, he looked rather sensual as it were, and it was unnerving to have so much of his skin exposed, his husband had always insisted on modesty, this was something unfamiliar, and yet, he was not entirely uncomfortable to be dressed thusly. However, this man's rather lewd looks were an irritant. Nevertheless, he plastered a smile and focused on looking kind and charitable.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked, impatient at the disruption, and the man's obvious interest in him. The man gave him a grin which seemed to curl in cruelty, it was nothing short of disarming.

"I do hope so, I am Abas, charmed, and you are?" the mortal turned God was surprised briefly at the mans voice, for all those he had met who were licentious, as this man was clearly, had a drawled voice that he found disgusting, however this man with freckled skin and light brown hair had a smooth voice that nearly wrapped itself around his mind. As such, he found himself withdrawing ever so slowly from the mortal.

"Naruto, and I'm afraid I do not have time to talk, if you'd excuse me." Attempting to push past the man garnered no results instead his arm was grasped in a vise grip, and he was made aware that this Abas had his face twisted now, in a sinister snarl which reminded him of the very God of Tartarus, although Kurama had never given him such a lust filled look. Quickly he lurched his arm from the man's grasp, disgusted. He pulled his face tight and clasped his hands into a fist, wherein he launched his free hand -come fist, into the man's gut. Who of which stumbled upon impact letting go of the arm in his grasp unintentionally. This, the Queen used to his full advantage, flexing his hand and twisting his wrist before pulling back and landing a firm punch onto the man's face.

"Attempting to take advantage of someone on holy ground! Have you no shame!" He said this half tempted to land another blow onto the bleeding Abas's face. However, the light brunet gave him as smug glance which was more than unnerving when he was the one on the ground.

"Well, it's hardly my fault the Gods blessed you with such beauty. You look to be born of the Summer itself. With hair so bright, eyes of the very skies, and skin so tan and warm." Nausea crawled into his belly, he was repulsed by this man's words, he spoke as if he was designed for only his own pleasure, how disgusting! Abas was now rising, and in an unexpected burst of adrenaline the Queen found himself running into hiding in the Temple of Madara. His legs taking him there faster then he remembered to have ever ran. It wasn't fear propelling him, rather his revulsion at the man who had attempted to molest him, he figured it rather just as it had never happened before. Although he was no coward, he longed for an embrace he recognized.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as he entered the temple he was greeted by the impressive marble statue of his husband half naked, hair long and unrestrained, his long robe crafted so that it lay secured to his hips, and his chest lain bare the material was elegantly designed to touch the ground to pool in a cascade of smooth marble, he held his scythe. Which in truth was taller then him and the statue was nearly accurate with the difference in height, as the scythe was 6.5 while Madara stood at 6.1 -Although the statute was designed to look larger with his husband reaching an impressive 10ft, an attempt to make him look more imposing- .

The very sight of his husband calmed him quickly. Before his eyes, he watched unsurprised as dark red mist poured from the marble and the white stone was quickly replaced by alabaster skin, dark midnight spiked hair, and a sweeping robe of dark blood red loose on his hips. Were Naruto a mere mortal he would have lost control of his physical reactions to the attractive sight before him. Dark eyes looked to him with amusement and a slight grin graced the taller man's face.

"My husband…" Admittedly Madara was not adapt to gracing his temples with his presence, at all in fact, he was not one who enjoyed mortals, so it was not entirely shocking that his very voice was so booming that it shook the walls, Naruto only grinned at the familiarity, the Ruler of the Dead hardly ever spoke quietly. "I was not expecting you to grace me during your time in the mortal realm, I am pleased to see you." Madara stepped down from his perch on the large platform which had held his statue. However when he cast a glance upon his Queen's figure. Naruto could only flush in shame.

"Itachi insisted I change my attire, is it horrid to you?" He asked, nervous for no particular or definable reason, although he understood his husband's desire for modesty, he was hardly a slave to Madara's desires himself.

"You look divine, it is simply that I cannot stand the thought of any other man -or woman for that matter, seeing you in such… tempting clothing." Madara only gave a shake of his head, as if clearing his thoughts, before advancing on the slightly distressed Queen, enveloping the blond in his embrace. "It is so very lonely here without you my love."

"I have missed you Madara." He spoke soft now, the plead Madara had unintentionally let slip not escaping his notice. He did what he could to comfort the proud man, although there was not much he could say without being forthright. Acceptable enough it seemed, as Madara stepped away and stood in front of him with a relaxed sag to his shoulders.

"And the search? Have you any success?"

"Somewhat, I came upon the temple of Minato, the blood did glow then. A mortal woman I spoke to told me of a plague to her family's grain and a starvation of the people, that has not been seen since a plague from a century ago, however that was all I could gather." He hid the question within his words, although he knew his husband would gather it easily enough.

"A century, yes, I recall. Minato was in a right state as was Hashirama, although I do not know-." As soon as the sentence left his lips did they thin in thought, Madara became rigid and all of his muscles tensed abruptly, putting the Queen at illease.

"There was a great chase, even I was subjected to Hashirama's orders, he commanded me to tell the Underworld's most prevalent Gods and Goddesses to search amongst the mortals for something stolen from Olympus. However, I refused, we knew not what we sought and I found such drastic action foolish, it never occurred to me that he would find that as proof of my guilt!" Madara raged, his hair setting itself a light as Naruto hadn't seen for years. Fire nearly touching the roof top in his anger, and his eyes turning bright red. The Queen could only stare at his King for a moment before he regained his senses.

"Son of Uchiha!" He yelled, the ancient name of his husband's father, angered at the uncontrolled reaction Madara had allowed himself. It always served him well when he used his husbands detested Father against him. Although it was certainly not something he did often. Though his eyes did remain red his husband had cooled himself and was now regarding him with thinly veiled offense. "Now, that's better."

"I apologize Naruto, the situation has angered me considerably I suppose." Smiling at the true apology the distressed Queen moved to his husband, rising a hand to his cheek, and stroking it tenderly.

However, before he could kiss his partner like he was leaning to do there was a large crash just outside of the temple which caused the two of them to separate rather quickly. For a moment the Queen and King both regarded the other with confusion before a brief chuckle broke the confused atmosphere. Then Sasuke thundered in, Itachi, and to the two Ruler's confusion; Kakashi and Jiraiya walked in at a leisure pace. Sasuke seemed rather battered, there was many rips in his palla and his hair was in clustered tangles, eyes frantic and searching although his posture remained calm and composed as he had been taught. Beside him, Naruto felt Madara stiffen, his pose taking on that of a scolding Father. Ready to lay something fierce upon his youngest.

Madara however, payed them no heed, and instead turned whispering to his Queen, "Why are our children associating themselves with useless mortals?" There was a growl, although he retained himself in front of the Mother of his heirs aware that it was unwise to anger the God of Necromancy.

"Hero's training, that is Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye, and the other is Jiraiya of the Mountain, I'm sure you are familiar with their tales." The scolding was clear in his voice as he stared down at his husband, despite his being shorter. The King rose an eyebrow at the whispered introduction, very much aware of Jiraiya's infamous status of respect around Izuna, although he had aimed for his Queen to never have associated with the man had he the option. He was known as a rather licentious individual, and Naruto was very attractive. Kakashi he knew his eldest son had taken an interest in, perhaps even a respect for the mortal, and although he rather not deal with any mortal regardless; even he was impressed by the man; it was no easy feet to carry their family's cursed eye after all.

The stiff set of his posture dropped, as did all desire to scold his son, instead he attempted to look relaxed as best he could, his experience with mortals limited as it was all he needed to appear calm and relatively normal.

"Naruto! We were looking for you! There is a celebration we are holding for your son! He rescued his first damsel today! Although I admit, I had never pegged you for the type to worship the Lord of the Underworld…." Jiraiya boomed, his voice not as loud as that of said God, however, it did produce a strong echo in the temple regardless. The Queen could barely contain the burst of laughter that bubbled from his throat, in fact he did not even attempt it, his laugh blossomed full and true booming loud, and yet managing a charming quality to its tone. Ordinarily he did not find humor in much of anything, except his odd teasing with his husband while in privy, so this sort of public amusement was new to him, yet he found, refreshing. Equally so, he found Madara gazing at him seemingly in awe, which made him blush instantly and look away, unsure if such a gaze beheld him good fortune or not. His children were also looking at him, Itachi with a look of confoundment, and Sasuke with a glare of suspicion.

The glare was strange however, it wasn't that it held malicious intent, more of it was becoming such a common thing with his youngest, which was discomforting, it was almost as if his youngest was beginning to resent him. F0or all his powers the Queen could not find a reason for his son's rather sudden dislike of him. He frowned in thought, before he managed to remind himself of the company they had and put on a rather faux smile, dim compared to his joyous laughter not moments before.

Still, he settled himself.

"Ah! Great news indeed! Allow me to finish my prayer and I shall join you?" For Kakashi and Jiraiya that was a clear answer, and a request for privacy, to his son's it was a clear dismissal, even as both of them glanced at their Father in greeting before following the experienced mortals outside.

With this, Naruto sagged slightly, letting his weight rest on his husband's form. For once allowing himself to show weakness, by practically cuddling himself into the bare chest. Nevertheless, he pressed a kiss onto the pectoral below him, before standing and facing his husband one more, the smallest of smiles in place as he looked up into stern eyes.

"Worry not, whatever I seek, I will find, we will rejoin you soon, I am sure." Comforting he said his words, strange however that he had never been the comforting type especially around his husband, perhaps it was simply being around the weaker mortals that caused such instinct to arise, who was to know. For his part, Madara seemed far to distracted to care, and only gave a small sigh of acknowledgement before moving away from his consort. Nothing in his expression gave away his thoughts, which concerned the Queen, but he neglected mentioning it as the taller man moved back to the statue placement. How Jiraiya and Kakashi had missed the fact that their had been no statue in place when they had entered was slightly concerning, however, the Queen was well aware most mortals did not actually pray in his husband's temple, so it was not terribly shocking.

Brushing absently at his chiton for unseen dirt, he turned on his heel and exited the familiar atmosphere into the comfortable sunlight. Where he saw his companions waiting. The Mountain Sage gave him a wide grin once noticed, and gestured for them all to follow along as he ran. None of them ran with him, instead choosing a lighter far less harsh strolling pace to spare their feet and sandals. Ahead of them the nearly naked man groaned loudly however did not pressure them to move faster.

Naruto took the opportunity to enjoy the simple feel of the sun upon his skin, it had become a much treasured pleasure in recent days. While seeking the lost object had been his main priority, he had taken time to watch his youngest's progression in training, pleased with the results, he would often spend time simply bathing in the son, hence his skin had changed from its near translucent state in the Underworld to a sunkissed tan which complimented his rather changed hair colour. He had also abandoned his sandals, finding the dirt and rocks to be rather soft compared to his home's soil. So, he had taken the chance he had in order to glide amongst the mortal's which he found rather amusing when he garnered admiring glances whenever he ventured into Thebes.

"Why are you so fixated on this mortal man?" He gave Sasuke an unamused glare as the bitten question was asked directly into his ear. Sasuke, as usual remained unaffected by his glare.

"What are you-"

"Don't play me for a fool! You have been reciprocating his advances! Why is he truely that appealing to you?!" Finally the new warrior snapped, a growl tainted his tone with a vicious underbite as he suddenly yelled at his Mother. Shocking the Queen as he had never heard such harsh tone directed to him from his more aggressive child.

"Sasuke! What you are implying is-"

"What! Is Father not good enough for you!? Are you that concupiscent?!" He was met with a stunned silence, as his Mother processed what he had just heard what had left his son's lips, an overwhelming pang resonated in his breast, and he clambered to stop the sudden frozen feeling above his heart. Quite unaware of himself with the pain he felt, he did not notice of the large tears now falling down his warm cheeks.

"Sasuke!" The Mother heard his eldest yell with a ferocity he had never heard, however, he could do nothing his breath hardly working now, and suddenly he was overcome with the strong desire to flee away from his own child, he held his ground however, working through the sudden pain he found himself in, standing tall once more even as his hands shook. "You did not just call Mother a-a-a whore!" There was a grating tone to Itachi's voice, as if he were forcing himself not to yell or scream at his sibling.

There was a sudden sound, the sound of flesh connecting with bone. Which snapped the confused man from his shocked state to see his kind and compassionate eldest son had punched his aggressive youngest child. It seemed rather a nightmare that Itachi had cast upon him rather than a truth before his eyes. No, indeed Itachi had punched his younger brother, his expression not shown whatsoever, stone faced in the perfect expression of a warrior revealing nothing. He never imagined it would hurt to see something he and his husband had taught their son so avidly.

An arm wrapped itself around his shoulders unexpectedly, and perhaps it was simply an emphasis on his state of mind that he thought not to throw the man off. It was Kakashi however, so such action would have been unwarranted. Jiraiya was keeping the two boys from fighting each other, as Sasuke seemed so adamant to do. To the rather stunned Queen it was nothing short of horrible to watch, his children had always had their jealousy's over the other Sasuke especially, and trhus they had had their fair share of quarrels, but he had never seen anything like this. Sasuke was spitting out insults, and Itachi was doing much the same, although in a far calmer manner. Finding himself, he took a large gasp of air, and spoke with as strong a voice he could muster.

"Sasuke, you know I love your Father very much, I would never stray from him. I do not know where you gathered such an idea, but perish the thought, I will not hear of it any longer, for if I do I will send you back home post haste." It was as strict as he could manage currently, even if it was only a mere whisper against the wind, it did serve its purpose for the not yet matured God deflated and turned away, his shoulders remaining tense as his anger did not ebb in the slightest.

"I think, Sasuke, we should do some more training today." Kakashi said beside him, in a voice of calm, yet there was a shine to his eye that looked almost malevolent, perhaps pitying, and slight disdain. It did surprise the consort slightly, however it did show slight purpose for why the Muses had granted this man with the Sharingan known only to the Underworld. Kakashi, gave no time for argument before he turned and walked back to the abandoned stadium they used for training.

Sasuke walked away with a fixed scowl in place,

Itachi watched silently, disapproving,

Jiraiya shook his head in disgust,

Naruto regarded his youngest son with inquiry, his instincts as a warrior making him aware that; all was not as it appeared.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Last Chapter, at least of the main story, it is possible that I will create short little drabbles based both within the past of the family and after the revelation. Do tell me if that is something you guys would like, as I'm not sure if I will or not yet.

* * *

He had taken time away from his family, and friends -as that's what the older mortals had become.- If only to think, his mind was in turmoil, he didn't know what to make of his son's cruel words, he knew Sasuke would be brash and harsh when provoked, but he had never directed it on him. Was it a phase? Itachi hadn't gone through it, of that much he was certain, but Sasuke and Itachi were so entirely different that it was hard to imagine them sharing much else other than blood especially if it involved personality.

Nevermind that, there was something in his instincts prevailing, and telling him that something was not right. Him and his son had not been the closest lately, however, this behavior was excessive even for his more explosive child. Certainly he knew that his husband and him had raised their children exemplary, there was nothing that could have lead to such rude behavior.

Madara had never been to harsh, and neither had he, they both disapproved of punishment, if Sasuke occasionally snuck out to hang out with his friends at all hours of the night they didn't say anything, there was nothing he did that would cause such distrust in his youngest.

Something was amiss here, he knew that for certainty.

"Naruto!" A voice yelled, frantic it sounded, and in an instant the Queen was alert. He had never heard Jiraiya speak in such a fanatical way, something horrible must have happened! The man stopped before him, catching his breath as best he could. Naruto noted the deep sword marks marring his legs and arms, his hair in disarray, and eye swollen shut. A fight, he knew then, a fight even a seasoned and recognized warrior like jiraiya could not win? He wondered how he would defeat such an enemy.

"Sasuke- he is fighting Itachi and Kakashi! I know not why, but his eyes are mad I tell you! The Gods are mocking him! They must! The canon!" There was a moment, a spare moment, in which Naruto cataloged any God or Goddess who would do something like this flipping by everything he knew about the Gods of his realm and discarding that, they would never betray their prince as such. The Olympians however, was it possible Sasuke had been discovered?

After their disagreement near a week ago, the young Queen had taken both of his son's to the temple of Minato hoping to find something that would leed them to the lost object. Sasuke had gone into the temple himself, but the only way he could have been recognized was if Minato himself had taken spiritual form inside the temple at the time.

His youngest had volunteered to go inside himself, claiming he no longer wanted to deal with his own Mother's presence any longer. If his son had been driven by anger was it possible that he had neglected to observe if there was activity inside the temple? If that was the case it was very possible Minato had recognized him as his brother's son and in his own anger and resentment sent Kushina to mess with his mind.

Naturally the Goddess of Fear would be able to handle a son of the Underworld especially while vulnerable as a mortal. However, if this was indeed Kushina's paranoia seeping into his son's mind he would have to break her hold upon him, and Naruto had no idea how to go about even attempting that.

Regardless, he had to try, he could not allow that woman to mess with his youngest's mind any longer. It had always been something of a delicate topic he remembered.

Sasuke had always been afraid that him and Madara would leave or be infidelious to each other as so many of the other Gods, in his youngest years, Sasuke had been terrified of his parents leaving each other. Naruto had not been aware that his fear had carried on for all these years, the outburst yesterday was explained. As was his anger now, Itachi, jealousy and rage, and the fear he harbored that he would never overcome the shadow his older brother cast.

Fear, was a powerful motivator. He knew this well, however, he had never faced Kushina's meddling directly, not as she spun the web, rather, he was adapted to instinctive fear.

He ran anyway, it was his child's mind at stake, and his older son's life, there was no more time for contemplation. He cursed such luck under his breath, still he did not slow, Jiraiya was following behind him, he could hear the sound of his sandals on the stones.

The cliff for the canon was just ahead, and it gave him a terrifying glimpse of the ongoing battle, it was a horrid sight. Sasuke was enraged, he could see his figure moving fast slashing at Itachi and Kakashi with precision strikes. The two were only defending, they held the posture of reluctance. It was was made rather obvious that Sasuke's mind had delved into paranoia at this point. Naruto did the only thing he could think to do, he made his way down into the gorge. His long haired companion only steps behind.

He had no weapon to fight his son with, and the swords Itachi and Kakashi wielded would be far to hefty for him to use with any sort of accuracy. So he could only hope that he would be able to overcome his son's might with physical combat alone. Even then he held no desire to even try, regardless that he had no choice.

"Sasuke! Stop this please!" He yelled, now in front of his eldest, however, the only response he got was not a kind one. His son's face was crazed, and it was insanity clear as day. The Queen stopped himself from saying anything more, he was no fool, he knew it would do no good to even attempt talking the crazed god-turned-mortal out of his frenzy. Taking a large breath, he waited for his son to make the first move, gesturing to the previous fighters to backup and allow him to handle it.

"FRAUD!" The God of Blessed Death screamed loud, his voice pitching and becoming high for a moment, strained from volume. Before the young man lunged for his Mother with his sword held up and ready to strike. The Queen stepped to his right quickly as the blade slid past him, he grasped the extended elbow and forced his son's balance to waver as he pulled upwards, wasting no time he slammed his fist underneath the ribs now exposed tender area of the body. Sasuke staggered, before pulling back and twisting his sword arm. Naruto ducked from the blade as it swung at him moving swiftly he extended his leg and aimed for his son's ankles. However, the young now-mortal did notice and moved away quickly. Naruto rose as fast as he could, however, he stopped instantly when his son let out a scream of terror, dropping his sword and clutching his head. He froze, fixated on the sight before him as his son's eyes cried red.

His baby boy was screaming in terror at nothing, possibly in pain, the sight. The poor God could bare such strife inflicted upon his son any longer. The nightmare however, was not over, it was made ever worse as his son collapsed and gasped the sword on the ground by his kneeling knees. Thinking no longer the Queen moved.

Before he could even understand what he had done he felt a strong pain on his shoulder that of a sword biting into the flesh, he recognized it well. He also noticed his son's pained face directly before his own, the madness in his eyes scaring him despite his experience with such things. He let out a pained groan as the sword bit ever deeper. Sasuke's eyes were clouded fogged, as if nothing of his personality remained.

"My son, please, remember yourself, you are not a coward, you have never been. You never will be, this is Kushina's influence please. S-Sasuke…" He youngest gave no signs of remembering himself, there was nothing in his eyes the veil held over them was strong, and his mind seemed to have taken complete hold of him.

It was more than the Queen could bare, his heart felt constricted, and his tears flowed fast, his son was lost. Above the sky let out a mighty howl, thunder encompassing the canon and echoing loudly, the clouds let loose heavy rain, pouring out in near pales the dark of the storm being a lit by lightning. The ground moved and shifted, groaning and splitting greenery sprouted from the cracks formed grass and moss, ivory and flowers, covered the once dark cannon giving it an ethereal glow, even in the gloom of the thunderstorm. That was when the mourning Mother began to shine, his skin glowing, his hair as bright as the sun, his eyes became the very colour of the oceans and held the light of the stars in them, the flesh wound dug by his son's betrayal became no more.

The flowers that had bloomed weave themselves around the young prince, his clouded eyes sought their colour and light, and the plague of paranoia that had befallen him lifted. The prince shock his head thrice, his mind now clear, and stared upon his Mother in confoundment. For now the Queen had naturally regained his Godhood, however, it was different now, never in his hundred years had he brought life and green such as this. He moved away from his son, staring at his hands, perplexed, he had regained his immortal status, but he knew not how.

"M-Mom?" Sasuke asked, although his voice was barely above a whisper and was rasped as if he had been sick, it held a tumour to it, vulnerability. The Mother stared at his son for a moment, unsure how to handle the situation, Sasuke was afraid now, however, this was nothing unusual and yet, he had no idea how to aid his son. His instincts reared their head, and for once he bit down the impulse to push them down and instead held his son as tightly as he could, reveling in the knowledge that his child was no longer in danger of himself. Nearly driven to tears once more. That was something he did stop himself from doing. Sasuke grasped onto his shoulders and buried his face into his Mother's neck, even if to his mortal eyes it was rather bright.

"Ma~ This is unexpected." Kakashi drawled, and Naruto let go of his son to give the man a 'look' it was ruined by the fact he was smiling. Despite his lackluster tone of voice the great trainer of heroes was looking around in awe at the vast field that now covered the once desolate cannon. Jiraiya doing much the same, marveling at the flowers on the ground, while simultaneously avoiding any eye contact with the Queen, an embarrassed flush seemed to have mysteriously risen on his cheeks. Naruto only laughed at the man's embarrassment, his voice once more large and booming with his Godhood returned so it echoed within the cannon.

The sun had broken apart the clouds and with them gone, there was an overwhelming vibration of peace and contentment in the area. Which all five could feel, the sun warm on their necks, the pleasant aroma of the flowers giving the air a hint of sweetened undertone.

There was then a large rumble in the gorge, all of those mortal shook at its might, although Naruto stood still, and his shock prevailed him. As there forming from the ivy and vines that he had created did morph a figure just behind his second son's prone form. The leaves broke away to reveal the God of Harvest himself, large and glowing a with a bright green aura and skin tinted yellow. He bore a large smile which he somehow managed to make look small and simple rather than a full blown grin upon his face.

"I never thought we'd find you!" He explained, his voice surprisingly gentle although not lacking in energy. The Queen of the Underworld only raised a brow, his demeanor changing from its peaceful one unto one of defence and diplomacy.

"Find me? How do you mean?" He asked, he held no desire to speak to the Olympians, however for one of them to descend onto mortal soil was a large act, it warranted listening to. The God before him frowned slightly a morse thought looking to have slipped into his mind, before he shook his head as if to clear it and smiled once more.

"Yes indeed, I and your Father, it's been a hundred years since we last saw you my son. Pray tell what happened to you?" The gentle God quandered, not at all concerned with the information he had just bestowed upon the Queen, who needed to catch his breath. He knew many things for certain, Madara had not known that he was what they had been looking for all this time, likely he knew not of his Olympian parents either. As a child he had been told he had been born into the Underworld inside a flower's bloom, sleeping peacefully. This was not an unusual thing really, although the flower being slightly odd, there were stranger ways Gods and Goddesses had come to be -Shikamaru he had heard had come born from his Father's head in full clothing and ready for battle.- Regaining himself, if only slightly he told what he knew.

"I do not know much at all, I was found born inside a flower within the fields of the Underworld." Minato gave a sharp gasp.

"You mean my elder brother had nothing to do with this! Oh good! I was beginning to believe Tobirama's accusations myself!" Naruto frowned, yet amusement lit his face slightly despite this, Of course it had been the God of the Sea and Oceans to have first accused his husband, they despised each other and always had. Nodding to himself, Minato seemed to shake himself, and instead shifted his focus once more. "I never expected you to be the God of Spring I must say." Well, that explained almost everything didn't it. Although the Queen was not entirely shocked by this news.

"I am in agreement with you in that regard, until now I was very content with my place in the Underworld."

"You enjoy it there?" Minato asked, puzzled by the admittance.

"Why of course, it is my home. It was where I found my husband, and my people, where I raised my children to be the men they are today. How could I not?" There was a moment where the older God became solemn, grim and his aura dimmed into a murked grey, before he livened up a moment, the sad expression he had harbored no more and he was once more smiling. Naruto gave it no thought, it seemed rather a private revelation.

"Well, I am glad to hear such praise, I have never been to my brother's domain myself. I do hope you will at least join me and the other's at Olympus for the celebration of your revelement to us?" Despite his strong desire to refuse, the young God found himself agreeing nonetheless, Minato held a kind and well meaning spirit, try as he might he could not find anger in himself for the Harvest God.

"Thank you, we have already sent Tsunade with word to the Underworld of the occasion, and have invited all to join us in the festivities, and I will of course be sure to speak with Hashirama of clearing Madara's guilt from his name, I feel just awful about such accusations lain blindly. Well i will go now, I will see you at the celebrations… my son." With that, several multi-coloured leafs were in place of the God and drifted slowly to the ground as he left in a swirl of orange and red. In a way Naruto was stuck with the irony that all along he had been searching for himself, had it not been for his desire to stop the prejudice against his people the truth would have never been realized, and judgment and discrimination would continue to run rampant at the hands of the Olympian's anger.

Now it seemed that all was changing for the better. He turned to his son's, who had somehow managed to sneak next to each other while he had been distracted, and were now huddled closer then the Queen had seen them in years. He smiled at this. Jiraiya and Kakashi were nowhere to be seen, which was a comfort in itself, they had probably fled shortly after the loud rumble of the cannon not wanting to deal with more strange events.

"Come, I believe we have quite the tale to tell your Father." Itachi gave a chuckle at his bland description of their strange time in the mortal realm. Sasuke gave a small smile, which was more than he had given for days, and Naruto was only to glad to return it tenfold.

As they made their way out the cannon and towards the many temples of the Gods. Underfoot, the grass and greenery seemed to bloom with him as he walked, and he could not help but enjoy it even if he found it strange. His thoughts however were not on the fact that he did indeed have parents, nor on his reclaimed Godhood, or even the gathering they would be attending.

No instead, his thoughts centered only around his family, Itachi, Sasuke, himself, and his Madara, because he did miss his husband dearly, and now, now his husband would be free of accusation as would his son's, and their people. It was an uplifting feeling.

And as he stared at his two boys turned closely to each other whispering stupid jokes as they had as children, he held hope that their would be a better future for all of them.


	6. Who's who

**This is basically for those of you who were curious as to who each God and Goddess -or deity- each person represented. Its basically just a list. Keep in mind all those I listed are the ones I actually came up with a role for, as an example I didn't figure out anything for Rhea so I haven't mentioned her as a character, because she doesn't have a designated character.**

* * *

 **Underworld**

Naruto - Persephone (Goddess of Spring, Flowers, and Vegetation: _Born of Demeter and Zeus_ , However depending upon the myth she was known by many other titles)

Madara - Hades (God/Ruler of the Underworld, The Dead, and Riches: _Born of Cronus and Rhea)_

Itachi - Melinoe (Goddess of Nightmares and Madness: _Born of Persophone and Hades_ )

Sasuke - Macaria (Goddess of Blessed Death: _Born of Hades, Mother Unknown)_

Indra - Thanatos (God of Death/The personification of Death: _Born of Nyx and Erebus)_

Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi - Erinyes (Deities of Vengence)

Shisui - Oneiroi (God/Deity of Dreams: _Born of Nyx and Erebus_ )

 **Olympus**

Hashirama - Zeus (God/Ruler of Mortals, Law, Order, Justice, and Thunder: _Born of Cronus and Rhea_ )

Minato - Demeter (Goddess of Agriculture, Harvest, Fertility, and Sacred Law: _Born of Cronus and Rhea)_

Tobirama - Poseidon (God of the Sea, Storms, and Earthquakes: _Born of Cronus and Rhea)_

Shikamaru - Athena (Goddess of Battle, and Battle Strategy: _Born of Metis and Zeus_ )

Izuna - Ares (God of War)

 **Titans**

Tajima - Cronus _A/N: Hence the 'Son of Uchiha part'_


End file.
